Moonlight
by Exunda
Summary: What if Stephenie Meyer never mentioned two members of the Cullen family? What if the wolves gained two more members? Will romance blossom between new characters and old? Wait and see. Set in Eclipse. JacobxOC, EdwardxBella, EdwardxOC, EmmettxOC, QuilxOC


"God Bella, chill out and get in the car already. You're giving me a migraine," Marie sighed, leaning over to unlock the passenger door of the familiar silver Volvo. Her long brown hair brushed over the pale skin of her shoulders that were revealed because of the black spaghetti strap shirt she wore. In addition to her shirt, she wore a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her hips and a set of black combat boots. Leaning back over into the driver's seat, her silver wolf necklace fell into it's rightful spot against her chest softly as she watched the girl climb into the car with her icy blue gaze. Bella closed the door behind her and buckled up, fiddling with the seat belt a little before looking at the woman next to her.

"How do you know he's okay?" she asked, biting her lip slightly. Marie rolled her eyes and waved to Charlie before pulling out of the Swan's driveway and hitting the gas, making the car's engine roar to life as they sped down the road.

"I would've felt his pain by now, remember? All he told me was to grab you and head back to the house as fast as possible so that's what I'm doing." Bella sighed a bit and looked down, playing with the bottom of her dark blue blouse. Marie watched her from the corner of her eyes, feeling the nervousness pour off her. They drove on quietly, the speedometer reaching about 170 mph before Bella practically begged her to slow down. The wind was cool and gentle when the two of them stepped out near the house. When Edward appeared on the porch, Bella ran into his arms, causing Marie to roll her eyes once more in disgust before walking up to the couple.

"Edward, there sure as Hell better be a damn good reason as to why you had me go pick her up at nearly 11 at night!" she growled, crossing her arms and looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around the albino girl in front of him. Edward looked up at Marie and his lips turned into a small smirk as he pulled Bella closer to him and into his chest softly.

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. That's for me to know." Marie growled at him before looking at the new figure that had just appeared on the porch and letting her lips form into a smirk.

"Hey Eve. I don't think you wanna come out here, not with Edward and his human making kissy faces at each other." Bella shot her a glare and Edward rolled his eyes, resting his head on top of Bella's as a woman with shoulder length, jet black hair and dark blue eyes walked over to the three of them. She wore a dark purple spaghetti strap shirt and black jeans with a pair of black high heeled boots. Before Edward could see, she shot a glare at the girl in his arms.

"It's fine…" she growled, trying to control the menace in her voice. Edward looked at her and rose an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist and pulling her to closer him gently so her back was pressed against his chest.

"Where are the others?" he asked while taking Bella's hands in his and intertwining their fingers softly, the cool touch of his skin making her shiver a little and relax into him more. Eve shrugged a little and moved next to Marie who was sitting sideways on the edge of the porch with one of her legs bent up next to her.

"They should be coming, why? What's so important?" Edward glanced down at the girl in his arms for a moment before looking back at the two young women.

"Let's just say that we're going to have some…visitors in a few moments." Marie looked at him and let her lips formed into a smirk, feeling the nervousness and growing hostility roll off him in waves.

"So it's them huh?" Edward nodded curtly and Bella looked up at him curiously as his grip around her tightened slightly and a vacant look appeared in Eve's eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked, obviously annoyed at being left out of the loop, "Edward?" Edward's posture had tightened up and a small, throaty growl escape his lips as he stared out at the woods surrounding the house and the rest of the Cullens appeared on the porch, their eyes joining his gaze. Emmett clenched his fists and held back a growl.

"How dare they come here!" Rosalie stepped next to him and placed a pale hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his growing temper.

"I'm sure they have a good reason love. Calm down," she murmured loud enough for him to hear, her eyes remaining glued to the forest. A low growl escaped from his throat and his fists tightened more as something rustled slightly in the trees and a small, gentle wind started up. Eve blinked and her eyes returned to normal, her lips forming into a small frown as she stepped next to Edward who was attempting to keep a snarl from forming on his marble face.

"It's them alright. The future just went completely blank so watch your step." Alice nodded once in agreement when Esme glanced at her. Sighing in irritation, Bella frowned and looked around at everyone. Marie rolled her eyes at her and slid off the edge of the porch, standing up and stretching a bit. Out of no where, a dark brown and black mass appeared out of the part of the forest closest to her and tackled her to the ground, pressing her face into the dirt and grass. Everyone tensed up and Emmett's and Jasper's eyes narrowed.

The giant mass had dark brown fur and a marking on one of its hind legs that wasn't exactly visible in the dark of the night. It's eyes were a deep violet and its tail wagged excitedly as it nudged Marie's head gently with its muzzle. Emmett and Jasper glanced at each other, sharing a secret meaning before starting to run toward her. However, they were blocked by a second mass of fur, this one as pitch black as the darkness that surrounded them with a white marking on its chest that looked like a crescent moon with a small star hanging down off the tip.

A low growl escaped its throat and bared its razor sharp, ivory teeth as its bright blue eyes glared at the two guys, promising that they'd both lose a limb or two if they came any closer. They returned its glare and Emmett let out a growl of its own, baring his fangs as well to show he wasn't afraid.

'Marie, are you alright?' Marie lifted her head up a little as Edward's voice entered her mind, knowing she was the only one who could hear him at the moment. Deciding to ignore him, she braced herself for the smell too disgusting and horrible for words, but it never came. Confused, she turned her head slightly and found herself staring into the large, violet eyes of the wolf that lay on top of her. The two stared at each other for a few moments until the wolf licked her cheek and wagged its tail excitedly before climbing off, leaving a trail of saliva on Marie's cheek. Marie made a small, disgusted noise as she sat up and wiped the drool from her face with the back of her hand.

'Marie?'

'I'm fine Edward. The mutt just knocked me over and licked me…but the weird thing is that she doesn't smell bad…'

'Speak for yourself! I'm ready to puke over here and there's still more on the way.' The violet eyed wolf sat down for a moment and looked at Marie as she stood up, dusting off her clothes lightly and blowing a few stray strands of hair out of her face. Moving toward her a little, the wolf sniffed her gently, taking in her scent and making her hair move slightly with its breath.

"Marie, what's going on?" Eve asked, eyeing the giant black beast in front of the boys and holding herself back from moving to her friend's side, not wanting to lose anything off of her body. Before anything else could happen, the black wolf's ears flicked and it let out a low, menacing growl as it moved back toward the other and nudged her away from Marie cautiously. The violet eyed wolf whimpered a little in curiosity and everyone's eyes followed the black wolf's to the woods where four other wolves walked out onto the dewy grass.

The wolf leading the small pack was as black as a raven feather with matching eyes and pure, ivory teeth. Behind him, off to his left, was a rust colored wolf with pitch black eyes as well while the other two followed behind them. The followers both had the same dark eyes while one had dark grey fur and the other had brown. As they walked toward the group, the rust colored one looked at Bella and wagged its tail playfully while giving her a wolfish grin, making her smile back in return. The lead wolf glanced back at him for a moment before looking at the other two wolves near Marie and narrowing his eyes slightly.

Marie saw this and moved away from them, placing herself between Jasper and Emmett who hadn't moved an inch since their encounter with the wolf. Emmett moved in front of her protectively as everyone watched the five wolves with cautious eyes, each anticipating their first move. Edward glared at the rust wolf slightly and held Bella closer to him, moving her behind him a little to shield her body before glancing at Jasper who nodded in return. In the blink of an eye, everyone's nerves were calmed and their stances were a little more relaxed.

The blue eyed wolf growled slightly and moved in front of the violet eyed one, acting like a shield. The other black wolf glanced at her before looking at the rusted one who had moved closer. With a slight nod, the rusted wolf looked away from him and took a small step toward the two female wolves, making the blue eyed one growl throatily and the violet eyed one's ears perk up slightly. Edward watched the scene carefully before looking back at the other black wolf and moving Bella behind him slightly more as a precaution.

The bright blue eyes of the black wolf widened slightly as she stared at the rusted one and he grinned back. She watched him for a moment before turning back to the violet eyed wolf and nodding her head slightly, making her grin and her tail wag as the two of them ran into the closest part of the woods with the others right behind them. Edward let out a soft sigh and everyone relaxed a little, except for Bella who was as calm as she could ever be.

"What the Hell was all that about?" Eve asked exasperatedly, rubbing her temple to soothe the oncoming headache. Jasper crossed his arms and shrugged a little, a few strands of his short, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"I'm not really sure, but things were really intense just then…"


End file.
